


you’re my champagne, baby you go straight to my head

by viperbranium (ViperSeven)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/pseuds/viperbranium
Summary: “So…” he said, changing the topic. “Got any New Year’s resolutions?”The question, for some reason, made Chris blush a bit. “Um… Aren’t we supposed to keep those a secret?”





	you’re my champagne, baby you go straight to my head

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [新年大計](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242796) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> The first thing I saw when I opened tumblr today was [this gifset of Sebastian Stan with that ridiculously cute ruffled up hair](http://viperbranium.tumblr.com/post/169183367624/buckyarm-sebastian-stan-welcoming-2018-via), and of course this was the only plausible explanation for it.

“Getting ready for the New Year?” Chris asked, playful smirk plastered on his face as he watched Sebastian pour himself some more champagne.

“Is that judgement, or do you want a refill too?” Sebastian replied. He didn’t really care if it was the former anyway, there was no way he could survive a night of Chris throwing his arm over his shoulders and leaning into his personal space and even running his thumb across Sebastian’s jaw once with a _“You shaved…”_ and an appreciative smile without alcohol.

Chris had always been super touchy-feely, but tonight he really seemed to be testing Sebastian’s resolve. This way, if he swayed a bit under the stare of those summer-sky blue eyes, he could easily blame it on the alcohol.

It was a double-edged sword, though, because drinking too much could potentially mean he’d be entering drunken-confessions territory, and that would be terrible horrible no good very bad, to say the least.

The key was to stay on the ‘nicely tipsy’ side at all times.

“It would be kinda hypocritical of me to judge,” Chris said, holding out his glass for Sebastian to refill it. “You’ve seen me attend press junkets while half-drunk.”

Sebastian smiled at the memory. “If it helps, it was barely noticeable.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Chris replied. “But thanks. I still have a job, so I guess it wasn’t so bad.”

“It wasn’t, you were cute,” Sebastian said, and then mentally cursed at himself. Almost frantically, he reached out for the first piece of food he could grab. God, he really needed to stay clear of drunken-confessions territory…

Chris Evans was, thankfully, too gracious to comment on his slip of the tongue. He just lowered his eyes and took a small sip of his drink. Somewhere at their left someone yelled, “Two minutes till the New Year!”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “So…” he said, changing the topic. “Got any New Year’s resolutions?”

The question, for some reason, made Chris blush a bit. “Um… Aren’t we supposed to keep those a secret?”

“I think that’s only for birthday wishes,” Sebastian replied, and then, watching as Chris averted his gaze once again and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he added, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, though.”

“No! No, that’s…,” Chris tried. He finished his drink in one long gulp, and left the empty glass on the nearest table. “It’s fine,” he said firmly, like he was trying to convince mostly himself of it.

Chris looked around them then, and Sebastian followed his gaze. The vast majority of the party attendants that were still mostly conscious were staring at the screen, waiting for the new year to roll. The few who weren’t were couples, too preoccupied with each other to pay them any attention.

Sebastian was about to comment on how it looked like some of those couples had decided to start the new year celebrations early, when suddenly there was a hand on his arm, pushing him into a somewhat hidden corner.

“Chris–?” he started, but before he could say much, he had his back against the wall, and Chris was pressing himself against his chest and kissing him.

Chris Evans was _kissing him_.

The whole world seemed to have frozen in place, watching in awed silence because Chris Evans was kissing him and running desperate fingers through his hair, pulling him closer still like he couldn’t get enough of him. And god, it was better than anything Sebastian could’ve ever imagined, firm but kind, and a tiny bit frantic, urgent. And warm. So, _so_ warm.

Beneath the sweet undertones of the champagne, Chris’ taste was indescribably amazing, and it took everything Sebastian was not to chase it when he pulled back.

“Chris?” Sebastian repeated, staring at him a bit dazedly and completely unable to say anything more complicated than that.

“This was it,” Chris said, looking more nervous still than he had at their first press event. Sebastian shot him a confused look. “My New Year’s Resolution. This was it,” he clarified. “Well, technically it was to find the courage to ask you out, but… y’know.”

Oh.

Oh _god_.

“Oh…,” Sebastian said, still incapable of forming actual sentences. But then Chris was looking at him with those killer puppy eyes of his, expectant and a bit hopeful and a lot panicked, waiting for Sebastian to just _say something_ , and if there was anything in the world that could reboot Sebastian’s brain after that kiss, it was those eyes. “Well,” he started, “you’ve clearly made a mistake, haven’t you?”

Chris’ face fell. “I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s still 2017,” Sebastian cut him off. Right on cue, the giant clock on the screen hit 0:00h, and everyone around them started screaming happy new year wishes at each other. Sebastian smiled at Chris. “ _Now_ we may see about that resolution of yours,” he said, grabbing Chris’ sweater and pulling him closer.

“I messed up your hair,” Chris said, now smiling from ear to ear as he leant into Sebastian’s space.

“Do it some more,” Sebastian replied, and then Chris was kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my New Year's Resolutions was to force myself to post stuff to Ao3 like I keep saying I'll do only to never actually do it because I essentially hate everything I write, sooo... Figured it'd be fitting to start by posting the first thing I wrote this year, which coincidentally I wrote on the very first day of the year too (it's already the 2nd here but it still counts).
> 
> Title comes from some song I don't even know. I literally just googled 'song lyrics with champagne' because I'm the worst, and that bit seemed to fit the story just fine. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable version!](http://viperbranium.tumblr.com/post/169190483874/happy-new-year-i-have-no-objection-to-new)  
> [come yell at me on tumblr :D](http://viperbranium.tumblr.com)


End file.
